Un entrenamiento muy oportuno
by Ornella CL
Summary: Llegan Tenten, Lee y Naruto a la residencia Hyuuga para un día de entrenamiento. Hinata a pesar de sus esfuerzos no consigue que el rubio la tome en cuenta, pero un jovial ninja le hará ver lo valiosa que es.


Comentario de la Autora: Estamos de acuerdo en que es una pareja muy poco usual, pero un desafío tiene que ser un **desafío** y me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo. Logras estirar un poco los límites y una se las ingenia para hacer que todo encaje. Va para ti, Stefy Mustang, espero que disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leerán y espero que lo disfruten.

ATTE

Ornella Carcuro Lavanchy

* * *

Un entrenamiento muy oportuno

One Shot

Un trío de jóvenes caminaba hacia una de las estancias más prestigiosas de toda Konoha bajo un cielo soleado, haciendo honor a donde se dirigían: la residencia de los Hyuuga, hablando de donde vivía Neji. Dentro del ese trío se encontraban Tenten, Lee y Naruto, quien había sido invitado por el especialista en taijutsu para su entrenamiento.

—Oi—hablaba el blondo a Lee mientras caminaba— ¿no que tú y Neji tienen cierta rivalidad?

—Antes que nada es mi compañero—contestó— además… ¡el trabajo duro vence al talento natural!

—Lee, no te exaltes todavía—pedía Tenten— todavía ni hemos llegado.

Calmando un poco las llamas que se asomaban por sus ojos, el muchacho siguió hablando con su invitado para el entrenamiento de hoy.

—La verdad es que cuando entrenamos allá se logran muy buenos resultados. Neji entrena mucho más duro que cualquiera, es muy autoexigente.

La frase congeló la espina dorsal de Naruto, poniendo su cara de un color azul sobrecargado. Al parecer, le había intimidado un poco el comentario.

— "¿Habrá sido buena idea venir hasta aquí?" —se preguntó el Uzumaki en sus pensamientos poniéndose extremadamente púrpura.

Su compañero de ceja pobladas lo miró inquietándole el color que adquiría su rostro.

—¿Doushita, Naruto kun?

—¡Eh!, nada—negaba el rubio, pero en verdad opinaba otra cosa— "Debí esperar que Ero Sennin terminara de espiar en las aguas termales".

Llegaron en poco rato a la residencia que resplandecía bajo el sol como un espejo reluciente, sin duda era el hogar de los Hyuuga. En el patio se encontraba Neji, quien se esmeraba en su entrenamiento tal cual le habían dicho a Naruto, incluso más. También se encontraba Hinata observando desde la terraza la fuerza y determinación de su primo que no dejaba de sorprenderla, porque ella también deseaba adquirir sus virtudes.

—¡Llegamos, Neji! —saludaba Naruto.

El talentoso Hyuuga sólo saludó asintiendo con su cabeza. Quien más énfasis puso en recibir a los recién llegados fue la misma Hinata, quien como siempre llevaba el color carmesí corriendo por sus mejillas y vestía un lindo kimono gris. No importaba cuántas veces ocurriera, el jinchuuriki siempre pensaría que estaba enferma o algo parecido.

—B-buenos días, Naruto kun—saludó tímidamente la muchacha, pero no recibió respuesta.

—Neji, tengamos un combate para calentar—sugirió el blondo pasando de la joven Hyuuga totalmente.

Siempre era así. Cuando estaba ella sola con su amor platónico, lograba ser escuchada, pero cuando había más personas, jamás la notaba. Esto le hacía ver que se encontraba en último plano y se desanimaba mucho por eso. Una triste expresión se formó en su blanquecina faz y resultaba muy triste ver a joven que se esmeraba en ser escuchada para acabar siendo ignorada.

El último en entrar fue el favorito de Maito Gai, quien a diferencia de Naruto, se le hizo imposible desatender tan penosa mirada. Se encontraba en la flor de la vida, en su juventud y no podía pasarlo así.

—¿Hinata san? —habló el muchacho observando con detalle a la chica.

—O-ohayo, Lee san—saludó Hinata intentando esconder su semblante.

—No hagas eso—pedía el ninja— no es bueno que finjas.

—P-pero si no me ocurre n-nada—sonreía tristemente.

—Ahora luces más deprimida que antes—honestamente dijo— ¿qué sucedió con Naruto kun?

El comentario sorprendió a la joven, quien miró directamente Lee. Para todos era evidente que sus sentimientos hacia el rubio estaban lejos de ser únicamente de amistad. No podía seguir ocultándolo y si lo hacía una vez más terminaría preocupando en exceso a quien únicamente había venido a entrenar y después pasar un buen rato junto a su equipo. Decidió sincerarse.

—Q-quisiera poder e-enfrentarlo—comenzó explicando— T-tal vez, si yo fuera como N-neji niisan, merecería que me tomara más en cuenta.

Esas palabras confesadas mientras la chica se apoyaba en la baranda hicieron eco en la mente de Lee. Hacía algún tiempo él se había sentido de la misma forma, por cierta kunoichi de cabellos rosados. Había hecho todo un cambio dentro de sí mismo para volverle mejor ninja cada día y sentirse merecedor de tenerla a su lado, pero había comprendido con el paso del tiempo que las cosas no funcionaban así.

—Con todo respeto, estás equivocada, Hinata san—sonrió el muchacho de verde.

—¿N-nani? —preguntó con timidez.

—Estás en la flor de la juventud, que antes desperdiciabas. Vivías bajo la sombra de Neji de manera que podría decir que casi andabas asustada, pero ahora veo que nos parecemos. Has sido perseverante para llegar adonde estás, eres una kunoichi fortalecida que no por hacerse más fuerte deja de ser ella.

—Y-yo, no sabía que era así.

—No te preocupes por ello, Hinata san—calmaba el joven— a veces necesitamos que nos digan en dónde estamos. Lo que digo es lo que entiendo y lo que entiendo es que alguien cuyo nombre evoca al sol como el tuyo, no debería sentirse así jamás.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos. El muchacho siguió la mirada de la Hyuuga, cuya expresión ya se soltaba y la angustia comenzaba a abandonar sus líneas de expresión. Eso le fue gratificante, pero todavía no habían terminado de hablar.

—Así que, Hinata san—llamó de nuevo la atención— ¿realmente crees que debas cambiar todo eso que eres para que alguien se digne a notarlo?

Una pequeña y sutil risa adornó el pálido rostro de la chica. El haber devuelto el brillo en la cara de alguien tan luchadora como ella, satisfacía a Lee como nunca. El momento fue interrumpido.

— ¡Lee! —llamó Tenten— ¿vienes a entrenar o no?

—Sumimasen, ahora voy—se disculpó el masculino— Con su permiso, Hinata san.

Con los mismos ánimos de siempre, el joven combatió con sus compañeros ante la mirada de la joven Hyuuga. Ya no miraba con ojos de anhelo a las habilidades de su primo, ni al jinchuuriki con luceros de desesperanza y pena, porque ahora se daba alientos a sí misma al ver cómo entrenaba Lee, quien podía fallar una y otra vez, pero seguía intentando. Eran muy parecidos en su perseverancia, ahora lo entendía, pero le faltaba disfrutar de su progreso, tal como él lo hacía.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente y los ninjas decidieron terminar la jornada cuando vieron que la puesta de sol amenazaba con traer de vuelta la oscuridad de las noches anteriores. A la salida, comenzaron a despedirse.

—Nos veremos para otro entrenamiento mañana temprano—anunció el mozo de pelo largo.

—"No, por favor" —pensaba Naruto haciendo pucheros— "y ni siquiera nos dieron ramen para terminar"

Antes de irse, el ninja caracterizado por sus abundantes cejas, fijó su vista en el balcón del patio, era Hinata, quien tímidamente no abandonaba su posición, fue entonces cuando al muchacho le asaltó un maravilloso deseo.

—Lee—llamó el rubio despertándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿nos vamos los dos caminando de vuelta?

—Sólo un minuto, Naruto kun—contestó trotando hacia la pálida chica.

Entonces los tres ninjas restantes se quedaron siguiendo el paso de Lee con los ojos, ¿qué se tramaba? Se extrañaron aún más cuando avistaron que llevaba en su mano una flor blanca. La respiración de Neji se comenzó a agitar.

—Hinata san—dijo el joven sentándose en la baranda.

La vio desde abajo y alzó su mano con la bella flor sin demora, la chica no sabía qué esperar.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —preguntó con su sonrisa brillante.

—Y-yo… sí, saldré contigo, Lee san—sonrió sinceramente la chica provocando en el masculino de verde una manifestación de felicidad.

Los ojos de su primo se abrieron a más no poder y su mandíbula casi llegó hasta el suelo cuando escuchó la respuesta de una persona tan reservada y conservadora como era Hinata. Pronto fue asaltado con un extraño sentimiento que hacía acalorar sus puños. Nada pasó desapercibido por su compañero de exageradas cejas.

— ¿Doushita, Neji? —preguntaba Lee sin entender nada— no estarás enfadado, ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta, el Hyuuga empezó a mover su cabeza moviéndose su cuello y haciendo sus huesos sonar. La kunoichi de ojos marrones sabía que esa no era buena señal.

—Naruto, cuando te diga—advirtió la Chuunin.

— ¿Eh, qué cosa? —preguntaba incrédulo el inocuo chico.

Entonces, Neji dejó su pacífica posición y corrió hacia donde estaba la pareja con expresión de enfado. Ahí fue cuando se puso todo en acción.

— ¡Ahora!

Lograron tomarlo por los brazos, pero éste seguía intentando zafarse de cualquier modo.

— ¡Déjenme! —exigía el talentoso ninja, pero no lo dejaban ir.

Tenten auxiliada por Naruto, intentaban tranquilizar al primo de la joven que recientemente había sido invitada a una agradable velada. Dentro de su inocencia, el varón de gruesas cejas no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, pero Neji sí, porque él había notado lo que el resto no: un floreciente sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata.

….

FIN


End file.
